Red and Pink Yandere
by cutezyeyes13
Summary: Akashi Seijuro, Had a Cousin, Sakura Haruno... The Hidden Weapon of The Generation of Miracles. After Being Blackmailed by Akashi to join the Basketball Club, Sakura's adventure begins.


**Disclaimer: I Do not own Sakura Haruno from Naruto and I Do not own Kuroko no Basuke**

**Legends:**

**Bold- Shout/Place/Time**

_Italized- Thoughts_

Underlined: Japanese Words

Normal- Talking

* * *

Everyone thought that The Generation of Miracles only has 5 member, and after knowing Kuroko Tetsuya, They thought that he completes the Generation of Miracles.

They're wrong, Akashi Seijuro, Had a Cousin, Sakura Haruno... The Hidden Weapon of The Generation of Miracles.

Let's go back to the Days of Generation of Miracles in Teiko with Kise already in it at Second Year.

Where Akashi hasn't made/_forced_ Sakura join the team _Yet_.

* * *

**Teiko~~Basketball Court #1~~~9:30 am**

6 People were catching their Breaths.

One has a Blonde Hair and Yellow eyes. Kise Ryota

Another has Teal/Sky Blue Hair and Sky Blue eyes. Kuroko Tetsuya.

Another has Dark Blue Hair and Eyes. Aomine Daiki.

Another has Green Hair and Eyes. He wore Eyeglasses and his Left fingers we're tapped. Midorima Shintaro.

Another Has Purple Hair and Eyes. He was very tall. Murasakibara Atsushi.

And The Captain, Has Red Hair and Red eyes. He was the shortest of them all. Akashi Seijuro.

On The sidelines, A Pink haired girl was smiling... _'They're definitely getting stronger...'_ She was Momoi Satsuki.

"Ne! Kurokocchi, Wanna hang out later?!" Kise asked...

"Nande? " Kuroko asked.

"Well, You know.. A get-together!" Kise replied...

"Oi! Tetsu and I are gonna hang out today.." Aomine butted in...

"Also With me, Right Tetsu-kun?" Momoi said...

"Akachin, Can we go home now?" Murasakibara asked.

"It's getting Dark now Akashi." Midorima said.

"Okay. Same time tomorrow.." Akashi said and left...

**Seijuro and Haruno Household**

A 2-story high house that composed with 4 Bedrooms,2 Bathrooms,1 Garden,1 terrace,1 Kitchen,1 Dinning Room, 1 Living room and 1 Library.

The 2 bedrooms we're used by the Seijuro and Haruno couple, but They we're in England for a business trip for a year. Leaving Akashi and his Female cousin, Sakura Haruno.

Akashi slumped against the couch.

"Akashi-kun! Tadaima! " Speak of The Devil...

Sakura Haruno came to view, She had Long Pink hair that was held back by a Black headband but some of her Hair went to the front, Though it went perfectly with her emerald Eyes. She Wore a White Long-sleeved Polo and on top of that was A black Sleeveless shirt and a Black Tie underneath. She wore a Black Mini-skirt and Black Boots up to her knees. On her Left shoulder was A Pink bag. Even at the age of 15, Sakura Haruno had Womanly curves and A slightly Big breast...

"Ne,Akashi-kun, What do you want for dinner?" Sakura asked...

"Ah... Dango and Ramen, Sakura-chan..." Akashi said with a smile...

"Yup, I'm totally right! Me and You are a Yandere!" She said sweetly before going to the Kitchen...

Akashi could only smile while slumping at the couch again...

_'Our last match was a close call... But maybe... Maybe I could make Sakura join the Basketball Club... Since there's no rule against it...And plus, she quitted her other Clubs since she was a pro at it... '_ He thought.

True. Sakura Haruno Was a sport. She was good in Shougi,Tennis,Basketball,Badminton,Volleyball and was also Intelligent.

She Inherited her Mother's Sadistic side,Art side,Good looks and Sweetness.

She Inherited from her Father is his Greatness in Sports and Intelligence. That's why.

That's why she's perfect...

"Akashi-kun! Dinner's Ready!" Sakura shouted from the Dining Room

Akashi just sighed and walked to the Dining room.

"Itadikamasu" They said

"Ne Sakura, Can you join the Basketball club?" Akashi said sweetly...

"Nope."

"I'll Tell everyone you're darkest,deepest secret..." Akashi said,_Sadistically_. 

Sakura's eye widened... "D-Do you mean T-That S-Secret?!" She asked...

"Yup!" Akashi smiled

"F-Fine! But you do know that you still have to sign the papers..." She said.

"No need...I'll handle it"

Sakura sighed

So she washed the dishes and Took a bath and wore a Pink Shirt and Red Shorts and lied down on her bed thinking

_'Stupid sadistical Cousin!'_

**Akashi's Room**

Akashi smirked, _'With Sakura on our team, we might even triple the score of our next match'_

Boy, Tomorrow is gonna be a long day

* * *

Nande- Why

Tadaima- I'm Home

Yandere- Sweet but Insane

Itadikamasu- Thank you for the food


End file.
